El destino nos puso el dia y la hora exacta
by KarenPin91
Summary: La vida quiso que no se conocieran en el trayecto de su niñez y adolescencias, si no que el destino quizo ponerlos a Ranma y Akane en lugar exacto y comenzar una linda historia


Ranma 1/2 todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de _Rimiko_ _Takahashi_ , está historia la escribo sim fines de lucro, mi único interes es poner mi imaginación o locura jejejeje de mis personajes bellos

17/05/2010

9: 00Am

Ese día tan maravilloso para mi, me arreglaba y me ponía lo más esbelta para mi foto de carnet, me puse una bluso clor roja de cuello en v y unos jens celeste, para mi licencia de conducir , ya que me encontrába nerviosa ya que sólo me faltaba pasar la última prueba, los nervios me podrían traicionar y olvidarme de todo...

 _saliendo de casa,_ me dispuse a a cruzar la calle para esperar en la _basu tei_ ,mientras esperaba el _basu_ me fije en un chicó que me quedaba mirando con cara de bobo, pero paso mi _basu_ y me subí, estaba apresusrada por que mi cuñado Tofu, el esposo de mi hermana Kasumi me esperaba en el estacionamiento en Tokio, ya que eran las muy pocas veces que sali de casa a la gran ciudad.

Tofu se quedó a fuera y yo enentró me dirigió a las oficina de información pague el costo y pase a sentarme hasta que llegase mi turno,

me siento a unas de las grada y en la grada de arriba me habla un chico y miro hacia tras y vi unos ojos azules que me llamaron la atención, tenía puesto una camisa manga larga color azúl y uno jens negro..

\- Señorita distraida yo la conozco de algún lado

\- No lo he visto ( yo nerviosa estaba unos minutos de entrar hacer mi prueba final y octener mi licencia)

\- Mmm.. y usted es la chica que iba cruzando la calle pensé por un momento que iba en busca de trabajó por un sobre que le vi en la mano

Una risa irónica salió de mi ,me puse a pensar esté era el que me estaba viendo al cruzar la calle ,este Baka que creé que tenìa un payaso en mi cara

\- Sabe algo yo núnca lo ví por hay de dónde salió usted ( pensé de dondé salió está chica de pelo corto color peli azulado y una sonrisa cautivadora, yo vivo por hay y núnca la e visto, pero de dondé)

\- Siempre he vívido hay ...

sale la dirigente y llamá el siguiente grupo para realizar la última prueba.. cuándo entramos el me dijó

\- Suerte

\- Igualmente

Me lo dijó con una sonrisa que ponía intranquila y esa voz ronka pero a la ves dulce, entramos y cada quien se sento en una computadora hacer el exámen, pero el salió primero después yo ,ya que me faltaba una y en dudas la respondí, a salir no sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, y me dice

\- Cómo te fué, estaba fácil

\- Si me fué bien pero no se si la última la respondería bien

\- Tranquila no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien ya veras saldremos de aquí y con nuestras respectivas licencias

\- sii

Me puse roja al ver esos ojos que me cautivaron senti como si esos ojos lindo y tierno no depegaban la mirada hacia ami cada ves que veía hacia tras ..

nos llamaron y cada uno nos dieron la licencia, y yo feliz, feliz y el también..

\- Salí guapo en la foto

Yo le dije

\- Eres un creído que se alaba sólo

\- Ufs salistes fea..

Me puse furiosa roja serre mis manos en puños del coraje que me daba de este creido que se cree guapo, pero es verdad el salió guapo con una sonrisa linda y esos ojos cómo nuna laguna clara..

\- Mira bobo

Y me detuvo

\- Tranquila niña es mentira estás bien en la foto

Y se me paso el coraje ..

Nos dirigimos hacia la salida y me había olvidado que yo había llegado con mi cuñado

\- Por cierto me presentó mi nombre es Ranma Saotome

-Yo soy Akane Tendo y el Tofu

Ranma pensaba en si.. ya tiene esposo

Nos estabamos despidiendo por que cada quien se iba por su camino pero el comienzo decir

\- Saben tomaré el tren ese nos llevara mas rapido a Nerima

\- Bueno vamos..

Y los tres salimos caminando y conversando de como nos fue, en una parada mi cuñado se bajó y yo me fuí con el hasta el estación..

Ranma me dice

\- Por que se bajó tú esposo

\- El no es mi esposo

Y me solté una risa cautelosa

llegamos a la estación y conversábamos cada quien se miraba del uno al otro como que si nuestra alma se conocían ya desde hace tiempo de un pasado extraño y desconocido..

nos subimos, nos sentamos, y nos hacíamos tantas preguanta

de dónde eres, nunca te vì ,dónde estudiaste y cosas asi,

\- Yo estudie en la instituto Furinca

Y le dije

-Yo también

-Pero por que no nos vimos núnca en el instituto

\- Sabes que fué lo que paso hoy

-Que..?

\- El destino hace que nos conociéramos así

\- Tú cres Ranma

\- Así es Akne

\- de ser que tú estabas en uno mayor que yo y cada quien andaba con sus amistades

-A de ser por eso, pero por que el barrio no nos vimo eso no entiendo..

\- es que tonto tu as de ser que vive en el extremo de Nerima

-Si puede de ser Chaparra distraída..

-No me digas asi tonto

\- Sabes me encantas cuándo te enojas y esas cejas una alzada y la otra normal , eres rara

-El único raro aquí eres tú ..

saque mi celular para ver la hora y el muy sinvergüenza agarró mi cel..

\- Que vas hacer dejá el celular, damelo

-Espera un momento, ten

\- Que hiciste

\- Te dejé mi número ,cuándo decidas llarmarme estaré hay para tí..

lo dijo sonrojado nervioso y jugando con sus dedos

\- Bien..

Nos bajamos, y él se dirigió a coger un pequeño _basu_ , y se sento en la parte de atras mientras yo caminaba y el lanza una mirada encantadora se esos ojos azules que me dejo intrigada nos vemos, nos vemos.. y decido timbrar a su número y el a lo lejos alza el cel con emoción por que lo había timbrado..

Continuará ...

Espero que les gusté por que es una historia que no es inventada, algo de la realidad tiene este drama..

espero sus críticaa jejeje..

ya que como siempre digo, soy nueva en esto y mi ortografía no es que sea de lo más lindo, ya que no soy experta en esto de escribir historia , espero de corazón que me entiendan


End file.
